Seperti Paman Itachi
by Coccoon
Summary: Rahasia masa lalu Sasuke yang kelam akhirnya diketahui oleh Satsuki, putranya bersama Hinata. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menjaga perasaan putra kecilnya itu? One shoot, SasuHina, Family, semi-canon. For Hyou Hyouichiffer, and all readers.


"Ayah, aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu adikku lahir, kemudian menjadi seorang kakak sehebat paman Itachi!"

"Hn, ayah juga. Semoga saja kau tidak mengajaknya untuk rebutan sup tomat ibu,"

"Eh, ayah...!"

.

.

.

_Seperti Paman Itachi_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_SasuHina_

_Family, T_

_Semi-canon, crack pair, original character, out of character, typo(s), etc._

_Happy reading, minna-san!_

.

.

.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda pagi itu. Suasana lorong akademi Konoha ramai seperti biasanya. Tapi sayangnya, Satsuki merasakan atmosfir yang berbeda di sekitarnya. Semua teman-temannya asyik mengobrol, tetapi kedua mata mereka sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Satsuki yakin itu sama sekali bukan tatapan kagum atau semacamnya. Dan, ia pun yakin kalau saat ini semua temannya sedang membicarakannya.

_Tapi, tentang apa?_

"Pengkhianat? Yang benar?"

"_Stt_, suaramu terlalu keras tau! Bagaimana kalau dia dengar!?"

_Dia? _

_Siapa yang kalian maksud?_

_Aku, heh?_

Satsuki semakin merasa tidak nyaman saja. Kedua _onyx_ bocah Uchiha itu melirik bingung kearah kanan dan kirinya. Lagi-lagi, mata mereka memandangnya seperti itu.

_Tep_.

"Satsuki!"

Satsuki mendongak saat suara cempreng sahabatnya merasuki indera pendengarannya. Ia tersenyum tipis meski Kushina memberinya senyuman lebar khasnya. Kadang, Satsuki mengakui ia seringkali teringat _Hokage-sama_ yang notabene adalah ayah Kushina sendiri jika melihat senyumannya itu.

"Pagi!"

"Hn, pagi,"

Keduanya kemudian berjalan beriringan ditemani celotehan riang dari Kushina. Namun, Kushina segera menyadari saat fokus pikiran sahabatnya itu tidak pada apa yang sedang ia bicarakan.

"Ada apa?"

Satsuki menggeleng.

Kedua alis Kushina malah bertaut. Matanya pun ikut menyipit. "Aku tidak percaya,"

Satsuki memandangi teman-temannya yang secara kebetulan tertangkap basah sedang mengamatinya. Kushina yang bingung akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang bocah bersurai raven di sebelahnya itu.

"Kenapa mereka memandangmu seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Masa kau tidak tahu?" seru Kushina.

"Sejak tadi mereka sudah seperti itu."

Tanda tanya besar mulai membayang-bayangi Kushina. Rasa penasaran gadis itu memang terlampau besar. Apalagi, jika hal itu menyangkut orang terdekatnya.

Langkah Satsuki terhenti saat secara mengejutkan Kushina berjalan menghampiri dua orang murid akademi yang sedang asyik berbincang.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Kedua murid perempuan itu menoleh kaget. Terlebih lagi, ada Satsuki yang berdiri di belakang Kushina. "B-bicara apa?"

"Kalian pasti membicarakan temanku, 'kan?"

"Tidak,"

"Ngaku saja deh," Kushina menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya keatas. "Kalian tahu 'kan kalau ayahku seorang Hokage? Aku bisa melakukan apa saja pada kalian,"

Satsuki kaget mendengar ancaman Kushina yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan. "Kushina, hentikan."

"Stt, kau diam saja!"

Satsuki merengut. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Kushina.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian dan teman-teman lainnya bicarakan?"

Salah satu dari mereka berdua akhirnya mengaku. Dengan wajah takut-takut, seorang murid perempuan bersurai hitam sebahu akhirnya menjawab, "Ini soal ayah Satsuki,"

Kening Kushina berkerut. "Ada apa dengan ayah Satsuki?"

"Ada yang bilang kalau ayah Satsuki itu seorang mantan pengkhianat desa,"

"Eh!?"

.

.

.

"Satsuki?"

Kushina menghela napas pendek saat panggilannya lagi-lagi tak digubris oleh si pemilik nama. Sejak pagi tadi, tidak, lebih tepatnya sejak ia dan Satsuki mengetahui apa yang menjadi berita hangat di akademi pagi tadi.

Kushina menghela napas lagi. Ia harus segera melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat sahabatnya yang satu ini kembali bersikap seperti biasanya.

Satsuki berhenti mendadak saat ujung sepatu Kushina tertangkap kedua _onyx_-nya. Mendongak, bocah itu sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Kushina menatapnya tajam dengan kedua tangan yang disilang di depan dada.

"Lupakan! Anggap saja kau tidak dengar apa-apa, ya!"

Sebelah alis Satsuki terangkat. _Apalagi ini?_

"Aku yakin itu hanya berita yang dibuat-buat saja. Pasti ada orang yang ingin menjatuhkan ayahmu. Makanya, dia buat berita bohong itu dan menyebarkannya untuk membuat ayahmu malu dan mundur menjadi ketua pasukan _Anbu_!"

Kushina tersenyum saat membayangkan wajah ayah Satsuki yang seringkali bertengkar dengan ayahnya. Kadang, ia merasa mereka bersikap seperti anak-anak. "Lagipula, Sasuke-_jisan_ yang sebaik itu mana mungkin, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu," sela Satsuki tiba-tiba.

Kushina menoleh ke arah Satsuki yang menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Sepertinya, usaha baiknya kali ini tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Satsuki yang masih menampakkan wajah seperti itu kini berhasil membuat senyumannya ikut menghilang.

"Ayo pulang,"

.

.

.

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya saat mendengar salam dari Satsuki. Wanita bersurai indigo itu tersenyum manis saat mendapati putranya pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan tidak kekurangan apapun.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, sayang?"

"Seperti biasa, bu," Kedua manik bocah itu kemudian beralih pada sepasang sepatu ninja yang tergeletak di teras rumah. "Ada tamu, ya?"

"Hokage-sama, ada urusan sedikit dengan ayahmu, katanya,"

Saat mendengar kata ayah dari mulut sang ibu, Satsuki mendadak tidak bersemangat. Padahal biasanya, ia akan sangat bersemangat untuk minta ditemani berlatih oleh ayahnya.

Hinata yang mulai merasakan keanehan pada putra semata wayangnya hanya diam saja. Satu tangannya membelai lembut rambut Satsuki. Diiringi dengan senyuman, wanita cantik itu berujar pelan, "Sekarang kamu ke kamar, ganti baju, lalu makan. Ibu akan siapkan makan siang untukmu dulu,"

Satsuki tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya tanpa menyadari tatapan khawatir dari sang ibu.

.

.

.

Hinata yang sedang mencuci piring menoleh saat mendengar pintu kulkas terbuka. Wanita itu tersenyum saat melihat sosok sang buah hati disana. "Kau haus?" tanyanya pada Satsuki sambil mencuci kedua tangannya. "Mau ibu buatkan teh?"

Satsuki diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan tawaran dari sang ibu. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah meja makan, dan duduk di sana sembari menunggu.

Selesai membuatkan secangkir teh hangat, Hinata langsung menghidangkannya untuk Satsuki. Kedua lavendernya kemudian mengamati bocah kecil yang berwajah bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan Sasuke, suaminya sendiri.

"Kau ada masalah di akademi?"

"Tidak ada,"

"Kau yakin, sayang?"

Satsuki mengangguk pelan. Melihat hal itu, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap lembut surai raven putra kecilnya.

Usapan lembut dari sang ibu terasa nyaman bagi Satsuki. Jujur saja, dari sekian kegiatan ibunya, ia paling senang jika ibunya memanjakannya seperti ini. Rasa-rasanya perasaannya menjadi tenang.

"Ibu,"

"Hm?"

"Boleh tanya tentang ayah?"

"Tentu saja boleh," Hinata menarik satu tangannya dari atas kepala putranya yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun itu. Wanita itu tersenyum manis. "Memangnya mau tanya apa, hm?"

"_Etto_," manik warisan dari Sasuke itu hanya bisa terpaku pada secangkir teh yang dibuatkan Hinata. "Apa benar kalau dulu ayah ... menghianati desa?"

Senyuman di wajah Hinata luntur seketika. Melihat ekspresi sang ibu, Satsuki mendadak takut. Ia tidak mau kalau ibu yang begitu disayanginya marah dan kecewa padanya hanya karena hal ini.

Hinata menghela napas pelan sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan menghampiri putra kecilnya. "Katakan pada ibu, apa hal itu yang mengganggu pikiranmu sejak tadi?"

"Hn," Kedua lengan Satsuki langsung maju untuk memeluk sang ibu. "Aku tidak suka mereka menjelek-jelekkan ayah, tapi...,"

Hinata mengusap punggung Satsuki lembut. "Tapi, apa?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau ayah adalah seorang mantan penghianat desa,"

"Dengar, sayang, ayahmu memang pernah menghianati desa. Tapi, itu dulu sekali. Itu adalah kesalahan, dan ayahmu tahu itu. Tapi, kau harus percaya, ayahmu punya alasan kuat untuk itu semua."

"Apa? Kenapa ayah sampai melakukan hal itu?"

"Terlalu rumit untuk kau pahami, sayang. Kau masih kecil. Nanti, kalau sudah besar, kau bisa menanyakannya sendiri pada ayahmu."

Hinata melepaskan pelukan Satsuki dan tersenyum. "Apa kau lapar?"

"Lumayan,"

"Mau ibu buatkan sup tomat kesukaanmu, tidak?"

Seulas senyum tampil di wajah mungil Satsuki. "Tentu saja mau!"

Mendengar sang putra yang kembali semangat seperti biasa, mau tak mau membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum.

"Eng, ibu, apa nanti kalau adikku lahir, ia suka tomat juga?"

"Kalaupun tidak, kau tetap akan membuatnya menyukai tomat juga, 'kan?" tanya Hinata sedikit menggoda.

"Ah, ibu..."

.

.

.

"Mana Satsuki?"

Pandangan Hinata yang tadinya terarah pada televisi langsung beralih pada Sasuke yang kini sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Wanita itu tersenyum dan meletakkan _remote_ televisi di atas meja.

"Dia sudah tidur," ujar Hinata seraya membantu Sasuke memijat pelan pelipis pria itu.

"Mau kubuatkan teh hangat?" tawarnya.

Mendapat anggukan dari sang suami, Hinata langsung bersiap untuk pergi ke dapur. Namun, Wajah wanita itu memerah saat Sasuke malah menariknya ke dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Aku ngantuk, temani aku tidur,"

"S-sasuke-_kun_, tadi bukannya mau dibuatkan teh?"

"Tidak usah, tehnya kau saja,"

"E-eh?"

Sasuke merasa kedua matanya berat sekali. Padahal malam belum terlalu larut. Mungkin, rapat selama tiga jam penuh bersama para tetua dan Hokage tadi yang menyebabkannya seperti ini. Terlalu banyak duduk dan menyimak isi rapat memang cukup membosankan.

"Ano, Sasuke-_kun_, apa besok kau ada misi?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke lirih saking ngantuknya. Bahkan _onyx_ pria itu pun sudah bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

"Bisa kau ajak Satsuki berlatih besok? Aku sedikit khawatir padanya,"

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah meski kedua matanya masih tertutup. "Hn? Tumben sekali,"

Merasakan tubuh Hinata yang tidak lagi menindihnya, Sasuke langsung membuka kedua matanya hanya untuk mendapati kedua manik unik milik sang istri yang menatapnya lurus.

"Ia tau kalau kau seorang mantan penghianat desa,"

.

.

.

"Satsuki, bangun."

"Engh,"

"Hei, bangun sekarang atau ayah tinggal?"

Perlahan, kedua manik Satsuki tampak juga. Saat mendapati sosok sang ayah yang sedang tersenyum, tak ayal membuat bocah cilik itu menampakkan wajah heran. "Ayah?" Satsuki menggosok matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menguap lebar. "Ayah tidak ada misi?"

"Tidak ada, hari ini ayah libur."

"Hm,"

Gumaman sang anak yang rupanya masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar membuat Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Tangannya yang besar langsung beralih ke pucuk kepala Satsuki kemudian mengusapnya pelan. "Cepat mandi, sarapan, lalu kita latihan,"

Kedua manik Satsuki langsung melebar. "Serius, yah?"

Anggukan pelan dari Sasuke lantas membuat Satsuki senang bukan main. Rasa kantuknya langsung menghilang dan berganti dengan semangat yang begitu luar biasa. Bahkan saking semangatnya, Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat sang putra kesayangan jatuh karena sebelah kakinya terlilit selimut.

"Makanya, pelan-pelan,"

Bukannya berwajah kesakitan atau semacamnya, Uchiha _junior_ itu malah tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan mandi cepat!" Selesai berkata seperti itu, ia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi dengan berlari.

Melihat kelakuan putranya yang seperti itu, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas panjang yang kemudian berakhir dengan senyuman.

"Apa dulu aku sepertinya?"

.

.

.

"Aku selesai. Terima kasih makanannya!"

Hinata yang terheran-heran melihat sikap Satsuki yang terlampau bersemangat, langsung beralih pada sang suami yang masih duduk santai di sebelahnya.

"Dia semangat sekali, Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Hn," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Ia bahkan sampai tersandung selimut saat bangun tidur,"

Mendengar kejadian itu tak ayal membuat Hinata terkikik geli. Sedikit banyak, ia merasa lega karena sang putra sudah bisa seceria itu.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Hati-hati, ya,"

Seulas senyum tampak di wajah Hinata saat Sasuke mengecup keningnya lembut. Tidak lupa, kecupan itu juga untuk si jabang bayi yang saat ini masih berusia tiga bulan di dalam rahimnya. "Sasuke-_kun_ dan Satsuki juga,"

"Ibu, aku berangkat! Ayah, ayo cepat!"

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Satsuki yang begitu tidak sabaran. Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Hati-hati, ya!"

.

.

.

_Trang!_

_Trang!_

_Trang!_

_Jleb!_

"Hah ... hah ... sedikit lagi,"

"Sudah cukup. Kita istirahat dulu,"

Satsuki mengangguk pelan sambil mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal. Ia kemudian mengikuti sang ayah menuju sebuah pohon besar dan duduk di bawahnya sambil memakan bekal makan siang dari Hinata. Keadaan sunyi senyap selama mereka berdua menghabiskan bekal buatan Hinata. Sampai akhirnya bekal milik Sasuke habis, keadaan tetap tidak berubah.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan pada ayah?"

Satsuki yang baru saja selesai dengan ritual makan siangnya menoleh pada sang ayah selama beberapa detik setelah itu menunduk dalam. "Tidak ada,"

Melihat perubahan sikap Satsuki yang begitu drastis, Sasuke hanya bisa memasang senyum tipis di wajah tampannya. "Ayah heran padamu,"

Mendengar kalimat sang ayah, Satsuki langsung menoleh.

"Terkadang, kau mengingatkan ayah pada seseorang,"

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Uchiha Itachi,"

Satsuki tersentak, "D-dia bukannya kakaknya ayah?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk. " Saat masih kecil, Itachi itu pendiam. Ia selalu bersikap dewasa meskipun ia masih anak-anak. Ia tidak seperti ayah yang saat masih kecil selalu merengek padanya untuk minta ditemani bermain," Di ujung kalimatnya, Sasuke tertawa kecil yang kemudian diikuti oleh sang putra yang masih menempati tempat di sebelah kirinya.

"Ayah, apa paman Itachi sehebat ayah?"

Sasuke mengangguk cepat. "Dia lebih hebat. Sangat-sangat hebat. Ayah merasa sangat beruntung bisa mempunyai sosok pelindung sepertinya,"

"Tapi, sayang sekali dia sudah meninggal," ujar Satsuki tiba-tiba seraya menunduk dalam. Mendadak, ia jadi ingin melihat bagaimana sosok pamannya yang tak pernah bisa ia lihat itu.

Tangan besar Sasuke mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Satsuki hingga membuat si pemilik mendongak padanya.

"Jangan bersedih. Meskipun kau tidak bisa melihat paman Itachi, tapi ayah yakin paman Itachi bisa melihatmu dari atas sana. Dan, ia pasti bangga mempunyai keponakan sepertimu,"

Wajah sedih Satsuki mulai luntur dan berganti dengan seulas senyum lebar mendengar kata-kata menyejukkan dari sang ayah. Semoga saja, paman Itachi benar-benar bangga padanya, batin Uchiha kecil itu.

"Sudah sore, ayo kita pulang sekarang,"

"Ayah, gendong...!" serunya manja.

"Kau manja sekali,"

Satsuki tertawa kecil di gendongan sang ayah. "Aku 'kan anak ayah," ujarnya seraya memeluk leher Sasuke penuh sayang dari belakang.

"Ayah, aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu adikku lahir, kemudian menjadi seorang kakak sehebat paman Itachi!"

."Hn, ayah juga. Semoga saja kau tidak mengajaknya untuk berebut sup tomat,"

"Eh, ayah...!"

.

.

.

Owari.

Fic ini request-an dari **Hyou Hyouichiffer** bulan juli lalu. Maaf banget karena saya baru bisa bikin sekarang. Ini pun saya sama sekali nggak pede buat publishnya. Sudah berbulan-bulan nggak nulis, bikin feel saya untuk menulis fanfic jadi hilang. Maka dari itu, mohon maaf kalau nggak sesuai harapanmu, ya, Hyou-san. ^^

Oh ya, sekalian juga, lewat karya terakhir saya di FFn ini, saya mau minta maaf kalau selama ini saya ada banyak salah sama teman-teman semua. Saya senang pernah menjadi bagian dari kalian, dan semoga kita semua tetap bisa berteman meskipun saya bukan lagi warga FFn. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, dan sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan! :D

Big Hugs,

Coccoon a.k.a Zena Scarlet.


End file.
